This invention relates to a device for mounting an electronic module onto a circuit board. The module conventionally comprises a spine member from which unidirectionally extends generally parallel rows of electrical leads. The leads are conventionally configured as round wires or flat strips or cross-sectional variations thereof.
In the assembling of such a module to a circuit board, wherein said leads are received into a connector block or terminals mounted on the circuit board or into the sockets of the circuit board, a problem is encountered with respect to alignment of the leads. The lead elements are in generally correct position at the body or spine of the module but the rows of lead extensions may require spreading and individual lead extensions and free ends thereof require both transverse and longitudinal straightening and alignment with respect to the apertures in the circuit board.
Manual manipulation of the leads for assembling is time costly and frequently results in damage to and discarding of the module. Even when only minimal manipulation is required for proper alignment of leads and circuit board apertures, such minimal manipulation may be precluded because of spatial limitation.
Known tools for the assembling purpose are generally of the grip or plier type, are relatively complex and do not adequately provide or facilitate rapid spreading, straightening and positioning of the module leads. The following U.S. patents are illustrative of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,432 Widman, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,406 Bezar, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,533 Ullman, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,803 Wolkert, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,380 Blount.
The serrated aligning tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,432, Widman, discloses a tool with serrated edges but for a purpose unrelated to the purpose of the present invention.